Halo
by scarlett2112
Summary: For Elena, from the depths of despair comes the most beautiful surprise. I have to thank Sandra so much for helping me with this. She is the Jedi Master of beta readers.


The whooshing sound of his ventilator and the pulsating sound of pulse oximeter threaten to lull me to sleep from exhaustion. I'm sitting here beside him stroking his hand. I whisper 'I love you's and occasionally I reach up and move a few wisps of his hair from his forehead.

As my eyes start to close, his heart monitor alarms, stunning me back to alertness. The nurse rushes in to check each of his monitors. Turns out that a lead from his heart monitor came off, nothing to worry about for now. She squeezes my shoulder and glances at me with sympathy in her eyes before leaving me alone with him again.

My eyes begin to droop once more as I'm being transported back to a happier time.

_I'm squeezing his hand with all my might, pushing as hard as I can. "That's it Elena, the Doctor can already see the head," he states encouragingly He kisses my forehead. "You can do this sweetheart. In just a few moments, we'll meet our baby." I can feel the contraction begin to peak once more and I push as if my life depends on it. He's almost giddy as a lusty cry makes its presence known. "It's a boy, Elena. We have a son!"_

I'm startled awake as my brother encircles me in with warm arms. Tears fall like rain and I squeeze tight with all my might. Jeremy hugs me back. "Take a break Elena, you need some rest too. I'll promise I'll stay here with him. Jack needs to see his Mommy. Go home, take a shower and get some real sleep.

I arrive home and Caroline envelopes me in a hug when I've told her how he's doing before she reluctantly goes home. She's been a godsend, staying with Jack so I can be with him. I gather my son in my arms and hold on tight as the tears once again escape my eyes. "Come baby, let's take a nap," I say as I hold Jack close against me while I ascend the stairs and lie down on my bed. We both fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. I can't help but let Jack stay with me. I need this wonderful, beautiful piece of him in my arms.

My dreams take me back to that fateful moment when our lives were irreparably torn apart.

_I'm standing in the nursery getting Jack ready for the day. I change a diaper and blow belly kisses when he steps into the room, clad in his running clothes. Softly he places a kiss to my forehead before taking Jack in his arms. He snuggles our boy to his chest and tells our little man how much he loves us. It was a perfectly normal day. He ran every morning before leaving for work – nothing out of the ordinary. An hour later, my world was blown apart. _

_When I answer the doorbell, our dear friend Liz (who's also the chief of police and my best friend's mother) is standing there, eyes reddened and glassy. "Elena, there's been an accident. We need to get you to the hospital right away."Suddenly Caroline appears beside her looking at me with sad eyes. "I'll stay with Jack, Elena, you go with Mom." Seized by fear, I mechanically grab my bag and we leave. On the way to the hospital Liz tells me that he was the victim of a hit and run driver. His body was thrown nearly 30 feet, making him land on his head. He has a life threatening brain injury. They've already taken him to surgery when we arrive in the waiting room._

_Minutes pass like hours before the surgeon finally makes an appearance. "I'm so sorry, Elena," Doctor Fell says as she steers me into, what I assume is, her office. "His injuries are catastrophic. The force of impact was so severe, not one area of his brain was spared. He's alive, in ICU, for now. You will have to make a decision, Elena. I don't foresee any possibility of recovery. I know this is soon, and we will keep monitoring him for a couple of days, but you may want to consider organ donation."_

_I'm numb as I slump back in the chair I don't even remember sitting down in. "Can I see him before I make any decision?" Understanding eyes look at me "Yes, of course, come with me."_

I'm once again standing at his bedside. We're surrounded by our families. The time has come to turn off his ventilator. He's officially been declared brain dead. There is no hope to be had anymore. I hand Jack to Jeremy before kissing his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth. An unending flood of tears mar my features. I tell him I'll love him forever and that it's okay for him to leave. Somehow, someway, Jack and I will survive.

The Doctor steps in, places her warm hands on my shoulders and squeezes gently before stepping aside to turn off his ventilator. I glance between him and his heart monitor as it slows till finally the line is flat. Mournful cries leave my lips. I hug him to me once last time ...

Eighteen months later

Lifesource contacted me. Apparently the man who received my husband's heart wants to meet and thank me. They told me the guy had been days away from death when a heart, _his heart_, became available. My husband's gift saved a life. I'm filled both with anxiety and excitement to meet this man. I look at Jack to calm my nerves. My boy has grown so much in the past year. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul. Every time I look at my – _our_ - son, I see _him. _I'm so grateful for that.

The ring of the doorbell ends my thoughts. I open the door. There he stands. A smile spreads across both of our faces. For the first time in over a year I feel an instant reaction to a man, and it's not only because I know exactly why he's walking and breathing … and here. I reach out to shake his hand. He grabs it and looks into my eyes. With my conceding nod, he places my palm to his chest. I feel _his_ heart beating a strong cadence.

"His heart beats still inside of me. I can never begin to thank you enough, Mrs. Donovan. My name is Damon … Damon Salvatore."


End file.
